Hurting without you
by Tezza1988
Summary: BL one-shot post 6x02! No L/////////////P.


**Ok so this is a BL one-shot set after 6x02. Hope you like it :)**

--

_I was hurt and where were you?_

_--_

_Somebody save me..._

Her skin burned as she lowered herself into the hot water, she closes her eyes tightly and gasps loudly at the pain. Her eyes slowly open when she touches the bottom of the bath and she sighs in relief. She soaks into the water and leans her head on the back of the bath. Now her black eyes are closed again and she is having flashbacks of her terrible ordeal.

A voice from the other side of the bathroom door startles her and she quickly sit up. "Brooke? Are you in there?" The voice belongs to none other than her ex-boyfriend and best friend Lucas Scott. She sighs and stands, wrapping a towel around her broken body and stepping out of the bath.

"Yeah just a second..." She yells back before letting the water out of her bath. _'So much for resting...'_ She opens the door and immediately tears hit her eyes when she notices Lucas face brokenly admiring her bruises. "It's nothing I'm fine..." She whispers as she slips past him and into her bedroom. He follows her and stands closely behind her.

"Looks like something to me..." He whispers as his finger gently touches a bruise on her shoulder "All this from the stairs huh?" His voice is now full of concern and sadness; he steps closer behind her small frame and places both hands on her shoulders.

She closes her eyes, breathing in his familiar scent for a second, she always feels safe around him. Her eyes open and she places one hand on his that rests on her skin "I...It's nothing." She turns and looks into his eyes "Stop that..." He shakes his head and she sighs "Please stop it Lucas..."

"Stop what?" He asks challenging her.

"Giving me that 'I know you're lying' look" His hand moves to her waist and he pulls her body fully against his, not bothered that his clothes will dampen from her hair.

She soaks into his embrace and its now...now that she breaks down. Her sobs start slow and become loud and angry. He tightens his grip, but is careful not to hurt her "Tell me what happened...please baby..." She now moves from him, the last word of his sentence bringing her back to reality.

"I was robbed ok? At the store" she whispers and his eyes widen with anger, she sighs as he starts to pace the room "It's just a few bruises Lucas."

"What did they look like?" He asks his voice raising as he speaks "Can you remember?" She shakes her head, 'no'. He stops pacing and heads for the door, she pulls at his arm and he turns to her again.

"Please Lucas...I just want to forget..." Her voice is breaking as she speaks and his eyes are now also full of tears. His hand moves to her cheek and he softly strokes under her bruised eye.

She sighs falling against him again as he moves them to her bed, she sits on his lap and he stokes her hair as she sobs against him. Her whole body is now shaking and he is saddened by her clinging so hard and desperate to him.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers against her hair "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to save you..." Her eyes and now looking into his and she shakes her head before looking at her hands that are now in her lap. She is still seated on his lap.

"It's ok...you had...stuff..." She shrugs and he lifts her chin, pressing his forehead against hers.

"No...It's not ok...I promised to save you...I promised I would be here and I wasn't..." He sighs. Her eyes meet his again and within seconds her swollen lips are pressed softly on his. He doesn't move, not a bit. She keeps her lips to his and finally he responds to the kiss.

"Brooke..." He whispers in-between soft pecks on her lips; she moves her hands to his shaven head and pulls his face into hers as she slips her tongue into his mouth. After what seems like a long time, she pulls back and keeps her forehead to his, her hazels set to his blue.

"Sorry..." She whispers "I just needed to feel you..." Her voice is husky and all she can do is wait for him to speak, he doesn't. He simply cups her face bringing her lips back to his. She is in shock when he moves his lips to her neck, slowly kissing down her bruised skin. Her eyes roll to the back of her head when his hands grip her lower back, pulling her deeper into him.

He kisses across her chest and to the other side of her neck. When he reaches behind her ear, she pulls back with pain evident in his face "Ow!" She gasps as she rubs her bruised neck.

"OMG I'm so sorry..." He says quickly when he notices the biggest bruise he has seen so far, just behind her ear. She shakes her head and stands from him. He adjusts himself and stands too.

She rubs her neck until the pain goes away then turns to find his lips inches from hers again "Um...you should go..." She whispers still breathless from the kiss. He nods his head, knowing she is right "I'm sorry..."

He quickly snaps his eyes to look at her "No...don't be...I wanted to." Her eyes close for a second when she hears him and she starts to lean towards him again.

"I...better get back..." He mutters not moving "To Peyton..." She sighs and watches him leave.

--

Ummmmm ok like? LOL.

XOXO Tez.


End file.
